


One Last Time in Wonderland

by AnasCorner0217



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eyes Open, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Star-crossed, The Hale Pack - Freeform, finding wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnasCorner0217/pseuds/AnasCorner0217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved him this wasn't fair. They couldn't just take him away. Not like this. It didn't matter because he would fight for him just like he always did.</p><p>The pack burst through the clearing with Chris and Allison right behind them and that's when they smelled it. The scent of blood so strong even the humans had to cover their noses.<br/>"NO NO NO NO NO.." Lydia exclaimed as she ran toward them. She covered her mouth and looked away<br/>"Oh my god" Lydia said as she started to cry She fell to her knees and looked up at Derek. "This is all your fault" She said through tears<br/>And that's when they all saw it.</p><p>Or secrets have a way of coming out. When taking risks it's only a given. Welcome to life. But sometimes the risks are worth it even if the ending sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea that popped in my head hope you like it. Leave comments  
> Based loosely off one last time by Ariana Grande and Wonderland by Taylor Swift

It all started over the summer. After the kanima things had calmed down. Scott ditched him for Allison  
..again. Derek and him have long since been over because Derek was a lying liar. He lied to Stiles so many times that he eventually got sick of it. He found out through Peter of all people that every time Derek said he loved him his heart stuttered. He kept lying and trying to convince both of them he loved him but Stiles couldn't take it. He needed someone who really loved him. Not just pretended. Needless to say he wasn't surprised when Derek broke up with him. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt though. Now that they weren't together anymore the pack was back to ignoring Stiles. His dad didn't trust him AT ALL and was getting suspicious. They left him alone. Completely alone and in the dark. So Stiles was done. He was not putting up with this anymore.

He ended up spending the summer with Lydia since trying to fix her relationship even after their beauty and the beast moment was like trying to patch up the Titanic after it already started sinking. Lydia did still love him so unfortunately that meant he pretty much spent the whole summer with Jackson as well. Jackson wanted nothing to do with Derek or his pack. You know since they tried to kill him. That didn't stop Derek from trying. Which put Stiles in some pretty awkward situations. Which is how they ended up where they are now. 

"Jackson what are you doing here?" Stiles asked as his window flew open and quickly shut.  
"Mountain ash the window sill."Jackson said quickly  
Stiles wasted no time doing it. Since he and Jackson started hanging out they had grown a lot closer. Turns out he wasn't as much of a dick as Stiles had thought. Just resented Stiles for trying to steal Lydia, the only thing he truly loved, away from him.

 

Now with Stiles clearly over Lydia and Jackson's relationship with her clearly over Jackson had started helping him with lacrosse. Danny was away in Hawaii visiting family so that left both their schedules wide open. Jackson was very witty and matched Stiles sarcasm to a tee. He also kicked ass at video games and gave him some actual competition. He was also very protective of who he loved and apparently now that included Stiles if the way he was acting was now any indication.

 

"They chased me down the street. I stopped to pick up pizza and they chased me down the fucking street like god damn dogs." Jackson said annoyed and slightly sweaty  
"Why were they chasing you?" Stiles asked as he reached for the pizza Jackson had somehow managed to carry through the window.  
Jackson rolled his eyes as he dropped the pizza box beside Stiles."They wanted to talk. I was busy. They couldn't take no for an answer."  
"Really Jackson I can't believe you wo-- WHAT THE HELL?!" Stiles yelled as something hit the window  
"They're here. Crap!" Jackson looked around before grabbing Stiles hand quickly and pulling him downstairs. He locked the front door and Stiles quickly threw a mountain ash barrier around it just as it closed and locked with a final click.

"Come on. Let's go kick some ass." Stiles said  
"Halo?"  
"Hell yeah"  
"I'm totally gonna kick your ass" Stiles said once they sat down with the game on the start screen.

"HA in your dreams Stilinski" Jackson smirked  
"In your dreams I still kick your ass" Stiles said  
"It will be a dark day in hell when I lose to you" Jackson said

\---------  
"WELCOME TO THE UNDERWORLD BITCH" Stiles yelled as he got up and did a victory dance before almost face planting into the floor  
"Yeah. Whatever, let's see if your still saying that in 5 minutes." Jackson said as he glared  
"Whatever your just mad i finally beat you Jackie" Stiles said as he ruffled Jackson's hair with a triumphant look.  
"Your dead Stilinski" Jackson said as he lunged for Stiles  
"OOO I'M SCARED" Stiles said as he dodged him and ran out of the door. He made it down the stairs before he looked back and couldn't see Jackson.  
"What the--- Jackson? Where are you dude this isn't funny" Stiles said warily  
As Stiles walked into the living room he was suddenly tackled to the ground and pinned underneath someone. He looked up to meet Jackson's electric blue eyes and messy hair.  
"Scared now?" Jackson said through a fond gaze only Stiles seemed to produce nowadays.  
"Nope." Stiles replied  
"Really? because you smell like you are."  
"Your delusional" Stiles retorted as he struggled under Jackson's grip.  
"No I'm pretty sure I'm not" Jackson leaned in with a look in his eyes that didn't bode well for Stiles.  
As Jackson moved forward so did Stiles leading to some very pleasant friction which caused Stiles to moan. He then proceeded to blush. Jackson pulled back quickly and looked directly into Stiles eyes. He looked like he was looking for something. Whatever it was must have been found because he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against Stiles. He just held them there for what seemed like forever, his mouth just above Stiles. After he couldn't take anymore Stiles rolled his hips. That was all Jackson needed before he devoured Stiles mouth.

\---------------  
"Should we tell Derek?" Erica asked though it didn't sound like she had any intention of keeping her it a secret  
"NO" Boyd and Isaac said at the same time  
"He'll just get angry and take it out on us during training besides he might try even harder to get Jackson in his pack if he thinks that means he can use the fact that he's the Alpha to stop whatever is going on between Stiles and Jackson." Boyd explained  
"Besides for all we know it could be a one time thing." Isaac continued  
"Fine, let's just get back" Erica replied reluctantly

\--------------  
"Wow." Stiles said in awe  
"Yeah" Jackson replied  
"Didn't expect that" Stiles said  
"I know look Stiles the last thing I expected when we started hanging out was falling for you or I probably would have never come over. But I'm glad it did happen. Despite the fact that your a sarcastic little shit who is too smart for his own good I actually like you. And I know that sounds crazy but so are we. And we might be making a mistake but it doesn't feel like I am it feels like everything is falling into place. I want to be with you."  
"I'll be difficult" Stiles said after a while  
"I can handle you" Jackson smirked  
"I'll push you"  
"I'll push you back"  
"I'll scream at you"  
"I'll scream louder"  
"I might fall in love with you"  
"Well then your halfway there cause I'm already falling" Jackson said as he gave him a honest to god smile.  
"Kiss me." Stiles said  
"With pleasure" Jackson said as he leaned in  
\---------------  
2 months later

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"Yeah I mean she'll be happy right?"  
"I don't know Jackson she might kill us."  
"Well I'll risk it. You?"  
"You know it kani-man"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Fine Romeo let's do this" Stiles said as he rung the doorbell

Lydia opened the door not 10 seconds later  
"Hello boys what can I do for you today?" Lydia asked  
"Can we talk?" Stiles asked  
"About what? Have you two finally decided to tell me your in love with each other?" Lydia asked as she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at them  
Jackson stood looking stunned as Stiles sputtered  
"Please if you thought you could hide it from me you must be crazy. Now can I suggest coming out ideas. Maybe at my party next week? Everyone's invited so it will be perfect." Lydia said as she ushered them inside and continued with her party plans

 

\---------------------------

The party was in full swing and as Lydia Martin's parties are it was perfect. Stiles and Jackson had come in together and made the entrance Lydia planned holding hands as they stepped out of Jackson's Porsche. The entire party grew silent before everyone broke into applause. It was a very teen movie moment. Didn't last long though because directly after Jackson went to get drinks for them Stiles went to the pool to talk with Lydia and Danny. They were halfway through a talk about lacrosse. Jackson came over and sat down pulling Stiles in his lap. Lydia had recently joined them she put her drink down with a thud. "Look who's here" Lydia said as she looked across the pool "What are they doing here?" Jackson sneered. Stiles gave boyfriends hand a quick squeeze "Who... wait is that McCall and Allison with Erica Boyd and Isaac?" Danny asked "I thought they didn't get along" "They don't" Lydia coldly replied "Why are they here? and why do you do sound like you just swallowed a lemon?" Danny asked "Because they're little clan leader broke Stiles heart. Pretended he loved him and then threw him out and they said nothing. They've also been chasing Jackson around and terrorizing him all summer after they made his life a living hell and nearly killed him. They have no respect for anyone and now my BEST FRIEND who I haven't spoken to all summer is with them." Lydia practically screeched "I know the feeling I haven't talked to Scott all summer. He didn't even tell me he was talking to them. I was done with them a long time ago so can we please just not do this right now." Stiles said Jackson could see how defeated and broken Stiles was. McCall was not about to ruin this. Today was supposed to be happy. They even told the sheriff this morning who just said finally and that he was happy for them. No Jackson was not about to let McCall get away with that. None of them should. Jackson sighed and did they only thing he could other than kicking McCall's front teeth in to comfort Stiles. He leaned in a turned Stiles chin so they were looking at each other and kissed him softly. Stiles must have needed it too because he immediately melted in Jackson's lap against his mouth. "Hey lovebirds something wicked this way comes" Danny muttered as he turned toward the group that was coming toward them with a furious looking Scott Jackson pulled away from Stiles and raised an unimpressed eyebrow and gave his trademark smirk. Bitch face #2 activated. "What do you think your doing?!" Scott yelled "What does it look like I'm doing McCall?" Jackson teased "It looks like your taking advantage of my best friend!!" Scott exclaimed "You mean my best friend? Because if you were his best friend you'd know that's his boyfriend" Lydia said as she looked at them as if they weren't worth more than the gum on the bottom of a shoe. Uh oh. "WHAT SINCE WHEN?!" Scott yelled now even more angry "Since 2 months ago and you'd know that if you were ever around Scott." Stiles said "Yeah and when the hell did you join their little group?" Jackson growled "Probably about the same time you started using my best friend. What kind of monster are you that you would use him to get back Lydia like that! Stiles can't you see he's using you he doesn't actually care about you. He tortured you for years and now all the sudden he likes you? Just like that?!" Scott exclaimed "He's not using me Scott when will you get it through your thick skull. I've been with Jackson for MONTHS. I trust him. This party the one you just crashed was our coming out party! AND YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU EVER TALKED TO ME INSTEAD OF IGNORING ME FOR ALLISON AND APPARENTLY DEREK'S LITTLE POSSE. I'M SO SICK OF YOU THINKING YOU KNOW WHATS BEST FOR ME WHEN YOU BARELY KNOW ME ANY MORE! SO YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW YOU" Stiles screamed and at this point he was standing "Don't look at us with that sad face Scott you deserved that. If it were me I would have done a lot worse. Get out of my house. All of you." Lydia said pointedly looking at Allison. "Derek's gonna be so mad" Erica smiled sharply "Screw Derek no one cares what he thinks otherwise I would be standing with you right now. Get the hell out of here Reyes " Jackson sneered "Don't talk to her like that!" Isaac growled "What are you gonna do about it Lahey?" Jackson smirked Issac just glared but Erica shoved Jackson back. Lydia dropped all posturing at this point and bitch slapped Erica. This caused Boyd to growl and Allison to reach for something in her boot. Stiles stepped in between to stop what was going on but wasn't quick enough. Scott punched Jackson in the stomach. Hard. Stiles had enough. He grabbed Scott by his shirt and shoved him into the pool. While everyone gaped, including the crowd that had grown somewhere around the time Stiles has started yelling, Jackson got up and grabbed Stiles by his waist and lead him out of the party. 

\---------------------------

Stiles sat in the car completely silent. He can't believe Scott just did that. He can't believe he just did that. Stiles just looked out the window as tears formed in his eyes. He never wanted Scott to find out like this even if he was a jackass he still deserved to know. He didn't know what was going to happen in the next few days but it wasn't going to be good.

Suddenly the car stopped. Where the hell were they?  
Jackson got out and opened Stiles door.  
"Well are you coming?" Jackson asked  
Stiles took his hand as he lead him through a series of trees and branches. Eventually Jackson stopped and bent down. He pushed through a thicket of bushes that lead to what looked like a cave.  
He crouched down and began to lead Stiles through. When they finally reached the end they happened to be in a field.  
"Oh my god" Stiles said shocked it looked beautiful

( http://www.uberpicture.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03//Cosmos-Heaven-by-Tangerines.jpg )

"Where the he did you find this place Jackson it's awesome oh my gosh!"  
"I know. When your running for your life sometimes you find places like this. I come here to think sometimes or take a break when it gets to be too much." Jackson said as he gripped Stiles hand tightly.  
"Jackson just when I think you can't surprise me anymore.."  
"Stiles I will be surprisingly you till the day you die" Jackson scoffed fondly  
"Oh really?" Stiles asked  
"Yes really want to know why?" Jackson asked as he put his hand under Stiles chin as they sat criss cross in the field  
"Why?" Stiles whispered  
"I love you" Jackson stated  
Stiles throat went dry.  
"You what?" Stiles asked voice going high pitched  
"Love you. Stiles Stilinski I don't know what it is about you that makes me want you to be my everything but you are. I can't keep anything from with you. Around you I can control my temper. You make everything move slower but at the same time my life has never moved faster than it has with you. Your self doubt makes me so mad because you are one of the most amazing people I have ever known. You are smart, brave, and loyal to a fault. You even feel guilty when Scott was being a jackass and deserved everything he got. I might not have felt this way when I met you but I sure as hell can't imagine feeling any different now. I look at you and I just love you more everytime. No questions asked and that scares me. It scares me what I would do for you. And I may not know everything but what I do know is I want you. Right now I feel like it could last forever and who knows it might or it might not but right now I want you. Us. I want all of it. With only you. Because I. Love. You." Jackson said

"I love you too. I fell in love with a million and one little things that you did you probably didn't even know you were doing. And I know people will probably say were young and stupid and don't really know what love is but I know how i feel when I'm with you. So I know I am completely in love with you too Jackson Whittemore." Stiles said with tears in his eyes  
"Kiss me" Stiles continued  
"With pleasure" Jackson said

\---------------------------

Stiles woke up later in the morning with Jackson's arm around his waist. Where were his clothes? Where was he? Suddenly last nights events came rushing back. He smiled and got up to find his clothes. He checked his phone to see 15 missed calls and 21 text messages on his phone. Great. Most of them were from Lydia telling him about the party after he left and that she hopes they were OK. The rest were from Scott, Allison, and a very angry Hale Pack. Their presence was being demanded at the Hale House immediately. That text was sent at 9 this morning. It was currently 10:10.  
"Hey what time is it?" Jackson asked when Stiles shook him awake.  
"It's a little after 10 and our presence is being demanded at Derek's" Stiles replied slightly exasperated  
Jackson sighed and then got up to pick up his clothes. Stiles saw a black box on the ground and frowned. He picked it up and inside was a ring.  
"Jackson what the hell?!" Stiles said  
"Oh I forgot about that." Jackson said  
"YOU FORGOT ABOUT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?" Stiles yelled  
"What? NO! That's not an engagement ring idiot. It's a promise ring. I was going to give it to you at the party to show you and everyone else I'm in it for the hall but with everything that happened last night I guess I forgot. Plus I already gave Lydia a key I needed to step up my game." Jackson replied  
"Well than you should probably put it on my finger before we die of old age so we can get going." Stiles said after a bit  
Jackson slid the ring on Stiles finger. As they started walking out Stiles asked Jackson  
"What should we call this place for future reference?"  
"I don't know any ideas?"  
"How about Wonderland?" Stiles suggested  
"Wonderland it is" Jackson replied  
\----------------------

They walked up the steps of the newly renovated Hale House. As they walked into the room all conversation stopped. Stiles grabbed Jackson's hand. He squeezed back.  
Everyone was there. Chris Argent and his hunters. The entire Hale pack as well as Lydia were also present.  
"Please don't stop on account of us." Stiles said  
Derek growled. Jackson flashed his eyes in warning. Derek looked shocked to say the least.  
Lydia was the first to notice and she made it known with a screech as she hastily stood up when everyone turned to her.  
"Stiles what's on your finger?" Lydia asked  
Everyone looked down and noticed the ring  
"A ring" Stiles replied Lydia looked toward Jackson with something that looked like approval. "Finally gave it to him?" Lydia smirked  
"IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?" Scott asked  
That's when chaos broke out. Everyone was talking and yelling over each other. Finally Jackson rolled his eyes and let out a roar that made even Derek stop talking. Huh. He's been practicing.  
"This is exactly why I didn't want to come here." Jackson said  
"This is exactly why we wanted you to come. Your relationship is too dangerous this has to stop." Derek said  
"Your kidding me right?! Stiles exclaimed  
"Does it look like I am?" Derek growled  
"Doesn't really matter if you don't have a say in it now does it?" Stiles retorted through a glare that could cut ice  
"I do because I'm the alpha of this territory and even if Jackson isn't my wolf he is still a wolf. Wolves and humans don't mix. So I'm telling you to end it. Now"  
"Wow Just wow. I'm not even going to get mad anymore. At least now I know to expect the lowest of the people I thought the highest of." Stiles said with disdain  
Scott visibly flinched.  
"He's right Stiles" Allison said  
"Your one to talk. It's seems like your conveniently forgetting that you've been dating Scott for months now and your human!" Stiles replied  
"I'm a hunter I can take care of myself." Allison replied sharply  
"The nerve of this bitch. Maybe if you weren't such a lying-backstabbing hypocrite you could keep more than 1 real friend in your life. Ever wonder why everyone leaves you Allison?" Stiles retorted  
Before anything else could be said Stiles continued  
"And you Derek I'm ashamed of you what are you jealous or something? You dumped me. You don't get a say in my life anymore. When we started dating news flash I was still human then and I'm still human now. There was nothing dangerous about our relationship and believe it or not I can take care of myself too. I'm not defenseless anymore."  
"Run" Lydia said  
"What?" Stiles said just as someone grabbed him from behind  
"Stiles!" Jackson screamed as he lunged toward the hunter that grabbed Stiles.  
Derek and Boys grabbed Jackson and held him back as they dragged Stiles kicking and screaming out of the house followed by Chris and Allison  
"Let me go! JACKSON! JACKSON STOP LET ME GO! JACKSON" Stiles was tossed in the back of the van as it drove off.  
Jackson was dragged down to the basement and Boyd started chaining him up  
"It's for your own good. Stiles too" Scott said  
"SHUT UP MCCALL! GET THE HELL OFF ME THAT'S MY MATE!" Jackson exclaimed  
"Your what?" Isaac asked surprised  
"My.Mate. you can't keep me down here forever. Just like the hunters can't keep Stiles under house arrest forever. Not only will our parents notice but so will everyone else. And when I get out, because you know I will, I'm leaving. And I'm taking Stiles with me. Your ruined my life once and you won't ruin it again." Jackson growled

\-------------------  
footsteps. Jackson heard footsteps. Lydia walked down with a stealth she shouldn't have in heels and started undoing the chains around Jackson's hands and feet.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Helping you. Isn't it obvious. Now Stiles told me to give you a message when I visited earlier. He said meet him in Wonderland. I'm assuming you know what that means." Lydia replied  
"Yeah. I'm assuming he told you what it means." Jackson stated  
"Yes. Now go get your prince charming." Lydia said after she finished the final chain and headed for the stairs  
Jackson snuck out the back without another word.

\------------------------------  
"What?!" Scott exclaimed  
"What is it?" Erica asked frowning slightly  
"Allison just called Stiles is gone."  
Boyd and Isaac stormed down to the basement then quickly back up the stairs.  
"Jackson's gone too." Boyd said  
"Dammit!"Derek yelled  
"That's not the worst of it. The hunters caught his trail and are following it as we speak apparently they've had enough and decided to "End this"" Scott said panicked  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Erica asked horrified  
"Nothing good if we don't find them fast." Derek said also panicking  
"Where the hell are they then?!" Scott yelled  
"In Wonderland" Lydia whispered  
"What? Lydia if you know where they are you need to tell me now." Derek said "Please" He added desperately when Lydia seemed hesitant.  
"Follow me" Lydia said as they all rushed out of the house.  
\-------------------  
"Jackson?" Stiles said  
"Stiles!" Jackson yelled  
"Oh my gosh" Stiles said as he hugged Jackson  
"They'll figure out were gone Stiles we can't stay here." Jackson said  
"They can't find us all the way out here." Stiles said as he looked Jackson up and down to make sure he was ok  
"They'll track your scent Stiles. We need to get to your dad. My dad is probably at the station looking for me already since I didn't come home last night." Jackson explained  
"Then what?" Stiles asked  
"Then we get the hell out of this town for a while while our parents figure this out"  
"Ok. Let's go" Stiles said  
"Did you here that?" Jackson asked  
"No. What is it Lassie? Did Timmy fall down a well?" Stiles asked amused  
Jackson rolled his eyes and then he spotted them  
"STILES RUN"  
\-----------------------  
The pack burst through the clearing with Chris and Allison right behind them and that's when they smelled it. The scent of blood so strong even the humans had to cover their noses.  
"NO NO NO NO NO.." Lydia exclaimed as she ran toward them. She covered her mouth and looked away  
"Oh my god" Lydia said as she started to cry She fell to her knees and looked up at Derek. "This is all your fault" She said through tears  
And that's when they all saw it.


	2. You search the world for something else to make you feel like what we had And in the end in wonderland we both went mad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You held on tight to me  
> 'Cause nothing's as it seems  
> I'm spinning out of control.  
> Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?  
> Didn't you flash your blue eyes at me?  
> Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?"
> 
> Or death cannot stop true love, only delay it or a little while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab the tissues. Trust me you'll need them.  
> Don't forget to comment
> 
> p.s. you should totally listen to a sad song while you read this, it helps set the scene. I recommend you be the anchor by Mayday Parade but feel free to chose our own

Stiles. He was barely conscious but rocking back and fourth slowly. He was covered in blood mostly around his chest and all over his hands. His breathing was so shallow. But that wasn't the worst of it because propped up in his arms was Jackson. Jackson's heart was stuttering and he was squeezing Stiles hand tightly. His healing wasn't working, something was so very wrong.  
"Jackson please,please hold on" Lydia cried "Please"  
"It's ok Lyds, it's ok. It's not your fault" Jackson whispered as he started to cough and choke on the blood in his lungs  
"Lydia I need you to tell my dad it isn't his fault either. He's going to say it is but it isn't. Protect him. Promise me" Stiles rasped  
"Stiles..."  
"Lydia promise me, don't deny a dying man his last wish" Stiles said through a slight smile as he clutched Jackson's hand tighter. He could feel it coming and if the way Jackson squeezed back was any indication, so could he.  
"Your not going to die.You can't not like this. please." Lydia sobbed on her knees  
"We'll be ok we have people waiting for us up there. My mom. Jackson's parents. We'll be ok" Stiles said  
"I promise Stiles I promise." Lydia said before continuing ""Please don't leave me. Please. Don't let me go. I need you"  
"Your strong Lyds. Protect them." Jackson coughed out  
"Scott... I forgive you" Stiles whispered as he looked toward Scott with watery eyes  
"I love you. WE love you. All of you. So protect each other don't make us come back and kick your ass." Stiles said blood flowing from his lips  
"I'm so sorry Stiles. Hold on. And ambulance is coming ok?" Derek begged  
"We won't make it." Jackson replied lowly  
"But that's ok. Take care of our pack Derek. Their going to need you. Now more than ever." Stiles said as his eyes started to flutter shut  
"I promised I would love you till I died Stilisnki this is not what I had in mind" Jackson said lowly  
"I know. One last time in Wonderland huh?" Stiles said  
"Yeah. I love you" Jackson said barely above a whisper  
" I love you to--"  
Their hearts stopped at exactly the same time. 

The silence was deafening.

\------------------------------  
The Sheriff rushed into the hospital and turned the corner practically flying into Melissa McCall. Melissa's eyes were red and so were her hands. They were covered in blood.  
"Melissa what's going on. Where's my son?" John asked  
"He's in the OR. In surgery as we speak. There was an accident, now I didn't get all the details but from what I saw it looked like Jackson and Stiles were gunned down out in the preserve. They restarted their hearts in the ambulance but we don't know how that might have effected the rest of their bodies. Jackson's been in surgery for 2 hours. His parents are filling out some forms. Everyone else is in the waiting room." Melissa sniffled as she lead him to the waiting room before turning to find a doctor.  
"What happened? Somebody better start explaining. Now." John demanded  
Nobody spoke. Finally Lydia opened her mouth and let out a shaky breath.  
"I was throwing a party for Stiles and Jackson. A coming out party. It was supposed to be innocent. Scott saw Jackson and Stiles together and freaked out. It ended in yelling and Stiles shoving Scott into the pool after he hit Jackson before they both stormed out. I kicked them out of the party and called and texted Stiles and Jackson. Neither of them picked up so I thought they just went home. Scott and everyone else couldn't get a hold of them either. So they asked them to come to the newly renovated Hale house. Long story short everyone thought their relationship was inappropriate for different reasons but it ended up with Stiles being dragged out of the house and brought back to his place while Jackson stayed with Derek. While everyone tried to figure out how to keep them apart I let them go. I knew if it was me I'd want to make the decision on my own no matter what anyone thinks. Everyone kind of freaked out when they found out Jackson gave Stiles a ring even if it was just a promise ring. They went to meet in the preserve where some lunatics who thought their relationship was wrong decided to end it for them and gunned them down in the preserve. When we found out and got there it was too late." Lydia said while just looking down at her blood soaked sundress  
Before John could even start yelling with barely contained rage Melissa swerved around the corner.  
"Stiles is awake" 

\-------------------------  
They all walked into the room quietly.  
Stiles turned toward his dad and smiled. "Dad"  
"Stiles, oh my god kiddo" John said as he went to hug his son  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
"Yeah i think so, um where's Jackson?" Stiles asked  
Nobody spoke.  
"Guys...." Stiles whispered looking around the room  
"He's in surgery Stiles. It's not looking good." the sheriff whispered  
Stiles face closed off immediately. It's like a switch was flipped.  
"Dad can you give us a minute?" Stiles said  
"Sure, son. I'll uh go get you something to eat" his dad replied as he slowly left the room  
"I hate you."Stiles seethed  
"Stiles.." Scott started  
"NO YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME. I LOVED HIM AND NOW I'M LOSING HIM" Stiles yelled  
"Stiles sweetie come here" Lydia said as she sat next to him  
"It's not fair Lyds I can't lose him. I can still feel his hand holding mine trembling in mine scared out of his mind as he shoves me out of the way and takes every bullet until he can barely stand. He saved me and used his very last words to tell me how much he loved me. He could have said a million things and he chose to tell me he loved me. And you were all so sure he didn't or all so jealous and resentful it took him dying to protect me to finally change your minds. Well guess what? Now it's too late. You better pray to god he's ok because if he isn't I'll destroy you. I'll make sure you never forget what you've done. You will carry it with you until the day you die. I'll make sure you know what it feels like when your heart is ripped out of your chest and you can't stop the bleeding. I'll be your downfall. Everything you hoped you would never have to face. Now get out." Stiles said before gripping Lydia's hand a turning around

The pack stood stunned. Stiles looked dead serious. He was also had a deadly look in his eyes that didn't bode well for them. It was as if they were watching him slowly fall apart. Crumble and crack. They needed Jackson just as much as he did. It was then they realized exactly what a fatal mistake they'd made.

\------------------  
After the pack left Stiles lost his composure and sobbed in Lydia's arms until he could barely keep his eyes open and then fell asleep. When he woke up he found a note on his bed with a room number. He slowly made his way out the door and past the pack and his father sleeping in the waiting room. He looked at the room number 111. He slowly opened the door and saw Jackson. Why wasn't he healing? The wolvesbane should be out of his system. Stiles sat down and grabbed him hand. All of the sudden he heard a sharp intake of breath.  
"Jackson?" Stiles asked tentatively  
"Stiles." Jackson whispered and squeezed his hand "Nothing like a mate to give your healing a head start" he huffed quietly  
"Oh my gosh." Stiles gave Jackson a watery smile and leaned down to kiss him.  
"I love you so much don't ever do that again" Stiles said  
"Ok ok as long as you promise the same. I love you too but I can't loose you." Jackson said 

Just then the pack came bursting in through the door. Jackson gave them a light smile before he turned back to Stiles.  
"Kiss me." Jackson said  
"With pleasure." Stiles replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue anyone? Let me know


	3. Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
> Do you even care what I'm going through?  
> Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
> You're right there but it's like you never knew me
> 
> "Well, i"m a big believer in finishing what you start. Loyalty takes so long to build but they destroyed it, along with all my trust for them, within minutes. Revenge isn't something I normally do, but for them about to make one hell of an exception. One thing they can count on, is this is something they are **_never_** going to forget." Stiles retorted
> 
> "What did you have in mind?" Lydia asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the epilogue. Don't forget to comment. There is a time skip, so make sure you don't miss it. 
> 
> The title is from Revenge is sweeter than you ever were by The Veronicas

"Stiles, you're being quiet. What's going on? You are **_never_** quiet" Lydia said

"Well I almost died, My mate almost died, and the pack is walking around like nothing ever happened. What do you want me to say?" Stiles snapped

"I want you to tell me what your going to do about it." Lydia said as she raised her eyebrow 

"Well, i"m a big believer in finishing what you start. Loyalty takes so long to build but they destroyed it, along with all my trust for them, within minutes. Revenge isn't something I normally do, but for them about to make one hell of an exception.  One thing they can count on, is this is something they are **_never_** going to forget." Stiles retorted

"What did you have in mind?" Lydia asked

"Let's just say you shouldn't underestimate someone you stabbed in the back. You gonna help me?" Stiles asked

"I'd be happy to." Lydia said as she smirked

\-------------------------------

"Lydia what's going on? Why are we all sitting around eating Chinese food? We should be at the hospital with Stiles and Jackson." Scott stated

"Yeah aren't they getting released today or something?" Issac asked with his mouth full of fried rice

"They said they'd meet with us later. Right now let's just eat and wait for them to get back since that isn't for another 2 hours." Lydia said as she rolled her eyes

"Where's Derek?" Erica asked

"Oh Derek went to go have a little talk with the sheriff. He'll be back soon." Lydia said as she hid her smirk in her orange chicken

\------------------------

"What's going on sheriff why am I here?" Derek asked "Cuff him." John said "What?" Derek growled as two cops quickly cuffed him and dragged him behind the sheriff toward the cells "Your being arrested. I thought that was clear by the cuffs." the sheriff said "For _what?_ " Derek asked

"For the kidnapping of Jackson Whittemore." The sheriff huffed like Derek was dumb

"I didn't kidnap him!" Derek yelled

"Really? He says differently. The Whittemores are pressing charges. Of course someone can bail you out but you'll still face a trial and jail time." the sheriff replied

"Lock him up." The sheriff said

Derek growled

"Don't growl at me you brought this upon yourself. Now sit your ass down Hale."

 

\-----------------------------

"Well well well, if it isn't my dear nephew. Mind telling me why I had to pick you up from jail?" Peter asked him through a smirk

"I don't want to talk about it." Derek sneered

"Suit yourself" Peter huffed

After a few moments the camaro started to stall as they were driving back to the preserve

"What's going on?" Derek asked annoyed

"How the hell should I know? It's you car" Peter replied

He got out of the car covertly swiping the car's remote off the front seat. He hopped out of the car and bent down to check under the hood and hit the automated lock on the car. He then pulled a valve loose under the hood, and all the sudden smoke filled the inside of the car.

"Hey Peter! Peter let me out! Peter" Derek yelled

Peter ignored him.

Eventually Derek passed out and Peter placed a phone call.

"He's out. How's everything over there?"

"Perfect" Stiles replied

"Great. I'll meet you there" Peter said

 _He is so god damn gullible_ Peter thought _Alpha my ass_

\-----------------------

"Peter says Derek's out" Stiles said

"Great, now we just have to get them out of here. Hey Jackson, we could use a little werewolf strength over here." Lydia said as she tried to pick up a passed out Issac

"Hey, no way! He's still recovering. We can get these werewolves into the van by ourselves, after all we did spike their food." Stiles replied

"You're doing great babe." Jackson said from the couch

Lydia rolled her eyes and put Isaac on the floor and promptly shoved Jackson off the couch

No one ever said revenge was easy.

\---------------------------------

It was dark. They couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" Scott called

"Scott?" Isaac asked

"Who else is here?"

"Me" Allison answered along with the rest of the pack including Derek

"Where are we?" Boyd asked

"I don't know. I can't see anything. But I think we're in cave. I can hear an echo." Isaac said

"I can't shift. I can't use my eyes to see anything. I _can't_ shift." Erica said panicked

"All my weapons are gone!" Allison exclaimed very put out and angry

"What the hell is going on?!" Derek growled

"I don't know the last thing _I _remember is eating food at your house and waiting for Stiles and Jackson to come back" Boyd explained__

"I was in the car with Peter on my way back from the Sheriff's station. He had to bail me out. The car filled with gas an I couldn't get out. Do you think Peter did this?" Derek asked

"Wait why did he have to bail you out? Derek, were you in jail?" Scott asked through a frown

"Yes." Derek said curtly "apparently Jackson decided to press charges for kidnapping"

"WHAT" the pack yelled

"Nevermind that, we have to get out of here." Allison said

"Yeah and besides if he did do this where's Lydia? She's not here." Isaac pointed out

"Well, we all know Peter is overly fond of bitchy barbie" Erica sneered as she rolled her eyes

Everywhere they looked, complete darkness. Then all of the a gust of cold air blew past them and it became chillingly cold. Next thing they knew Erica was being thrown into the wall by an invisible force and her back hit the wall with a resounding crack.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Scott yelled

"I don't know, but let's get the hell out of here" Boyd said as he picked up Erica from where she was laying as she healed. They walked further into the cave looking for an exit suddenly a bright light came from behind them.

"What? I have no cell service but the flashlight still works." Allison shrugged

Suddenly the ground became very wet and their feet started to squelch each time they walked forward. Whatever it was seeping through their shoes quickly.

"Is that... Oh my gosh." Scott gulped

"Please don't tell me that's blood" Erica said

"It Is." Derek answered looking ruefully disgusted

"Where is it all coming from? Wait look there's some on the walls" Allison said as she put the flashlight on the stone wall

"It's spelling something.. oh fuck. Would anyone like to read that?" Isaac said horrified

" _Wakey wakey wolves and little Miss Argent. I took all your little defenses last night. Hope what you was worth it. Don't worry, I slept just fine_."

As they walked further down the cave Derek continued to read out loud.

"Y _ou keep throwing punches but you won't win this fight .You're just fucking yourself when you don't read the signs. I've had enough this time. I thought I was the victim, I played it well. Sifted through the wreckage, couldn't find myself. I tried to be your salvation, tried to make a change, but I've come too far to look the other way.This is your final warning. There's a dark cloud overhead. This is the final warning. Just remember what I said. Someone's gonna get hurt..... and it's not gonna be me_."

Suddenly Allison stopped walking. She was grasping at her throat. She nearly dropped her phone before Derek caught it just in time. Her face was turning blue  
"Allison!" Scott yelled

They heard laughter from further down the cave. They heard something step into the river of blood heading straight for them.

Scott was able to cut Allison out of whatever had been around her neck. Derek read the next words on the wall.   
_"Hahahaha. How does the rope feel around your neck? Just one more error. Could be a fatal step."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Erica yelled eyes bugging out of her head

the footsteps got closer

"IT MEANS WHOEVER THIS IS IS GOING TO KILL US. IT MEANS WE SHOULD RUN." Scott yelled and took off with Allison not far behind.

The footsteps were following them. They didn't even seem to be slowing as they all ran. The blood seemed to instantly be gone from there feet as they stepped onto the edge of the cave.There was a set of familiar gates before them. Before they could take another step forward, something started to glow along the walls. 

Suddenly they were thrown back and all hit the floor at the same time. As they struggled to get up none of them noticed the claws above them. Their throats were being slashed before they even had time to properly stand. Allison on the other hand looked to be in quite a different situation than the wolves,who were bleeding out on the floor. She had been stabbed in her stomach by a sharp set of claws from a [creature ](http://st-listas.20minutos.es/images/2010-07/234571/2511276_640px.jpg?1278802793)that looked horrifying. 

But as soon as the pain started it all stopped. They looked up and suddenly realized the gate was open. They all but rushed through it and realized they were now in the basement of the Hale House. They rushed upstairs, only to find Stiles casually sitting on the couch playing with Jackson's hair. Jackson was currently perched in between Stiles legs, while Lydia was on the opposite side of the couch amiably arguing with Peter about the merits of werewolf cinematography in today's society.

Eventually Stiles looked up at them with an almost feral grin and said

"So how was your trip? Did you have fun?"

"YOU KNEW WE WERE DOWN THERE AND DIDN'T COME SAVE US?!" Scott yelled

"Well that would defeat the purpose since we put you down there." Stiles replied calmly rolling his eyes

"You did what?!" Erica screeched

"We. put you. down. there." Jackson said as if he was talking to three year olds

"Why the would you put us down there with that creature?" Isaac growled

"Oh. There was no creature. Sound effects. The blood was also fake, Lydia made it. The writing was also in fake blood. Great job Lyds, must have looked fantastic down there." Stiles said

Lydia flipped her hair before nodding in agreement. Stiles then continued

"I'm assuming you also all saw and heard different things down there too, since the wolvesbane I gave you to knock you out also causes hallucinations.There were also some wards that probably caused stuff like wind and translucent choking vines. Amateur stuff." Stiles then smiled wryly at them before turning back to Jackson's hair.

"We also took away your ability to shift and all werewolf related senses. It should be back in about 4 to 5 weeks. Until then, welcome to the wonderful world of human." Lydia said through a smirk

"Enjoy you stay" Peter mocked

"What the hell is your problem?!" Erica barked

"Why the _hell_ would you do something like that?" Derek snarled

"Well I thought you should get a taste of how we felt. You know when Jackson and I were being chased down by hunters, like wild animals. We thought maybe if you went through a fraction of the pain we felt, a _fraction_ of fear not only for yourself but for the person you love, you might understand how Jackson and I felt." Stiles said

"Hope you've learned your lesson. Oh and by the way, the words written on those walls were in no way a joke. Maybe in the future they'll be a friendly reminder to you. All of you. After all, the best way to get burned is to play with fire." Jackson sneered

"WE COULD HAVE DIED STILES HOW COULD YOU?!" Scott yelled as the pack nodded their heads

"HOW COULD I? HOW COULD YOU? ALL OF YOU? You were supposed to be my friends. All though I should have known better. Derek is just a jealous bastard who only cares about himself then cries when things don't go his way. Or when people get hurt because of his own stupidity. He never really grew up. He's a liar and a cheat. What kind of **_sicko_** pretends to love someone? Huh? What kind of a cruel person hits someone with a part of _their own car_? What kind of people hold someone down as their mate is being thrown into a van to go god knows where with hunters, of all people? What kind of insane mental person shoots their friends down because their different than they are? Or because they're angry at the world? What kind of person IS ABUSED BUT THEN GOES AND VERBALLY AND EMOTIONALLY ABUSES SOMEONE ELSE? WORST OF ALL WHO LEAVES THEIR BEST FRIEND OF 11 YEARS TO DIE ALONE BECAUSE THEY WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH THEIR GIRLFRIEND? YOU. ARE. ALL. INSANE! I WAS INSANE TO THINK THAT YOU COULD BE TRUSTED! I MEAN YOU TORE ME AND JACKSON APART. YOU THEN HAD THE NERVE TO WATCH US DIE AND THEN ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. WE BOTH BARELY RECOVERED, HOW DARE YOU!" Stiles yelled

At this point everyone in the room was silent. Scott and Isaac was close to tears, Erica  looked like she someone had just stabbed her while Boyd and Derek looked like they had both just swallowed a lemon and were fighting the urge to whimper. Allison looked like she finally understood why Stiles didn't like her. She doesn't like herself right now either.

Jackson tried to calm Stiles down slightly.

"Whatever. We thought we should let you know we got early admissions to Columbia. In New York. Lydia also got early admissions to Brown. We decided to go. We're leaving next week, so this right here is goodbye. Hopefully we don"t have to see you for a long time." Jackson said

"Oh by the way, were actually engaged now." Stiles added coldly

"Not a word Scott. Not a word" Lydia said as she turned to leave the house with Peter, right behind Stiles and Jackson.

"Oh and Allison you might want to bail your father out of jail. He's being arrested as an accessory to kidnapping. Trials in a week" Peter said through a smirk

\-------------------------------------

10 months later

"Come on Stiles. Were gonna be late to meet Mason's new boyfriend. Let's go!" Lydia yelled

"He won't move any faster. I've been trying for like an hour." Jackson said from his phone on the couch

"He better. Kira and Liam are waiting outside the dorms. Malia is already _almost_ there. I will not be later than Malia.

"I'm here, ok. Let's' go" Stiles said as he rushed out the door behind Lydia

Jackson wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You are always so damn late. You better not be late for our wedding" Jackson said as he kissed his neck

"Don't worry. I still have like 3 months of practice before that." Stiles replied as he snuggled into Jackson's arms

"Yeah,well you never know. Plus as your wedding planner and maid of honor I forbid it Stilinski" Lydia said

"Plus Danny is flying to be my best man. Your dads flying too, so you better not be late. They aren't patient people" Jackson scoffed

"I know. We have to fly in next month for my dad and Melissa's wedding. He already warned me." Stiles sighed

"The pack's going to be there." Jackson said

"Yeah well so will ours." Lydia stated

"Plus Peter is gonna be there too." Stiles said as he fondly rolled his eyes

"Oh, yes what could go wrong." Lydia said

"Nothing. As long as were together." Stiles said through a smile

"Ready to go?" Kira asked as they walked up

"Yeah." Stiles replied

"Finally." Liam sighed

"Shut up." Stiles snorted as he shoved Liam

"Make me." Liam said

"I don't need to" Stiles said as Jackson leapt out and body checked Liam

"And so it begins" Lydia said

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the conclusion? Let me know what you thought.


	4. Are you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on my darlings I hope your excited for what's in store.. don't forget to comment. The story continues now.

Well well well .....its been a long time lovelies and chapter 4 will be up this week.... enjoy. Be prepared and don't forget the tissues, keep in mind I'm a sucker for happy endings but I write from the heart so you never know how things will turn out

Welcome to part 2: Eye's Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready? Comment which fandom you think I should use for the crossover. Hope you liked the preview.


	5. The story starts where the story falls apart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter says were gonna start where everything is falling apart. There we find the root of not only everyone's problems, but the source of all their regret. Everything is messed up straight from the start so what will they do as it all falls apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO excited for our story to begin. Have fun everyone, this is going to be one crazy ride. There will be new characters and adventure and just when you think things can't get any worse and you can't cry anymore... you will. Trust me. Fair warning, you are absolutely going to love this so bare with me. Don't forget to comment. Enjoy darlings.

2 years later

"I can't do this"

"Yes you can Stiles, isn't this what you wanted?" He asked

"No this isn't what I wanted of course it's not what I wanted! I never wanted any of this but I don't have a choice anymore!"

"We always have a choice yours are just a little more.... limited" He replied slyly

"Don't give me that look like you didn't want this from the beginning." Stiles said incredulously shaking his head "You planned this whole thing"

"No but if I did I couldn't have planned it any better"

"Fuck off"

"Hey if you want to we are in my hotel room after all"

"Not gonna happen" Stiles replied rolling his eyes

"We'll see about that. Tell me Stiles, we were done planning this hours ago, why are you still here? Avoiding Jackson? Your pack? Telling them? They are gonna find out eventually they'll smell it all over you and when they ask for the truth you won't tell them because you know that you can't. And they will all assume the worst as their sweet innocent sarcastic Stiles, their _alpha_ , is consumed by complete darkness. You'll see them broken and you won't want to do this anymore or be the reason why every time you walk out you see a little piece of them die inside. You'll be their savoir in the end but you'll lose them as you save their sorry ass souls. So tell me is it all worth it, was it all worth this? Probably not, but that's what this has come to. So do yourself a favor and don't pretend we both don't know the reason your doing this." He replied as his eyes seemed to look straight into Stiles heart.

Stiles stared defiantly back.

"Sometimes even the best of us have to learn the hard way." Stiles replied before turning his back and going to sit in the chair across the room and looked at the man staring back at him. "That even the brightest flames burn out, not matter how much gasoline you use"

  
\-------------------------------------

150 hours earlier

  
"Jackson? Hey Jackson, i found the tickets they're a little bent but...Jackson?" Stiles asked

"In here babe" Jackson called from the kitchen

"What's all this?" Stiles laughed with a raised eyebrow

"It's Sunday morning" Jackson replied calmly

"OK that doesn't answer the question though." Stiles said

"I love you and I love Sunday mornings, neither of us have classes and our pack never disturbs us till a least 3 so i thought we could spend the morning together, just us." Jackson said as he wrapped is arms around stiles waist and leaned his forehead against Stiles.

"You didn't have to do all this I would have been happy with pancakes and bacon" Stiles hummed as he looked at Jackson through his lidded eyes

"Sometimes things get a little crazy, I thought we could use a break. You deserve the world Stiles and if I can give it to you I will, I promise you that much." Jackson said and started swaying slightly as the radio became more attuned to Stiles ears he smiled slightly

"This is really cheesy, but..."

"But..." Jackson asked

"But it's kind of perfect" Stiles replied smiling brightly

"I know." Jackson smirked

"Shut up, your not Han Solo if anything I'm Han Solo and your my princess Leia"

"Whatever you say Princess" Jackson replied haughtily

"Your lucky I love you." Stiles said "and this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erwyZjHDz1k), I also really love this song" Stile said and then threw his head back and laughed as Jackson spun Stiles out and then straight back into his arms.

"Well I can't stand John Mayer but this is a really good song, plus you do have a really great body." Jackson said

Stiles just shook his head at Jackson. "Breakfast is gonna get cold" Stiles replied as he stared at Jackson

"Breakfast can wait, right now I'm gonna kiss my fiance"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, and then were gonna watch the avengers and you'll pretend you don't know all of Tony Stark's lines and then we'll have sex on the table and again in the shower. After all of that, we'll finally eat breakfast. And it will be cold and you will love it" Jackson said

"Alright then, kiss me"

"With pleasure" Jackson replied as he leaned in. 

 

 

After about 20 seconds the phone started to ring.

 

"We can't catch a break can we?" Stiles said pulling away slowly and walking towards the phone without breaking eye contact with Jackson

"Hello?" Stiles answered

"Stiles. There is a situation here and I could really use your expertise"

"Deaton, is this you calling in a favor?" Stiles asked

"Yes, it is. I'm afraid the situation here is dire and the pack refuses to except any help openly and your father is now involved. With the recent heart attack he just suffered I don't think that's the best idea. I would like you and your pack to come help us, since this is something only you and your pack have dealt with before" Deaton answered

"What is it?" Stiles asked skeptically as Jackson walked closer to him and began to listen more intently

"The Alpha Pack, I'm afraid" Deaton replied

"Shit" Stiles and Jackson exclaimed looking at eachother, Jackson went and grabbed his phone and began to dial Kira's number

"We'll be there is 8 hours" Stiles replied before quickly hanging up "I'll call Lydia"

"She's at Kira's with Malia they were all studying for some test they have next week."

"Well somebody better call..."

"I know. I think you should your the closest with her" Jackson said quickly as the phone finally stopped ringing and Kira picked up

"What? Are you kidding me she'll rip my throat out, she's been through enough with the alpha pack already" Stiles replied

"Yeah but if she cried on the phone to you she can pretend it doesn't make her any less vulnerable" Jackson said putting his hand on the mouthpiece of the phone as Kira yelled in the background sounding slightly panicked

"Alright fine I'll call her." Stiles grumbled as he hit number 5 on his speed dial. "Hello?"

"The alpha pack's back, looks like were heading back to Beacon Hills to once again clean up someone else's mess"

"What? Stiles, are you crazy not only is that stupid but you have the wedding in 2 weeks do you honestly think that you can finish this and get back in time? Plus I don't really want to go home right now."

"Cora, I promise we'll be back in time and you don't even have to speak to your brother and you probably won't if your girlfriend has anything to say about it." Stiles answered

"You are so lucky that I like you Stilinski" Cora growled playfully

"Love. I believe the word your looking for instead of like is love." Stiles replied

"Whatever I'm packing mine and Lydia's bags now. I'll meet you at the airport. In an hour" Cora said rolling her eyes

"See you then, baby wolf" Stiles said

"Alright, and don't call me that" Cora replied before hanging up

 

"She was totally glaring at me through the phone" Stiles said as he looked at Jackson who was already packing their bags

"Are you surprised? Her brother doesn't even know she's been in New York for the past year and a half and they barely talk now as it is. None of us want to go to Beacon Hills especially right now. Are you sure this is a good idea babe?" Jackson asked skeptically

"It's the only one I have. I'm not about to see my father die, or leave the whole town to those idiots. God only knows they'll fuck it up and get everyone killed. So unless you have a better idea this is what were gonna have to do." Stiles said as he picked up his bag

"You know the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry" Jackson quoted

"Yeah well we have no plan" Stiles relplied

"How is that any better?" Jackson asked

"It isn't but I'll think of something on the plane, come on we have to go pick up Liam and Mason and I don't think they're gonna be too happy" 

"They won't" Jackson replied as they walked toward the elevator "Wanna makeout in the elevator one last time before we can't get any privacy for the next week?"

"Hell yeah" Stiles replied as they both stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Confused, pissed off, or just happy for another part? Let me know in the comments. I don't have a specific update schedule but there will be at least 1 chapter out every week. See you next week.


	6. Every lesson forms a new scar, they never thought you'd make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack slowly descend into Beacon Hills but it seems only trouble awaits them there as they are greeted with nothing but shock and a less than welcoming Derek with his pack. Only in beacon hills things aren't always what they seem and the secrets we keep only destroy us in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by two of my favorite songs Eyes Open by Taylor Swift (here go have a listen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hsVICl7d8k )  
> and The Irony of Choking on a lifesaver by All Time Low enjoy darlings oh and for further explanations about updates; i feel bad that I've been really bad about it so another one will be up sometimes between now and Friday (the rest is explained in the notes at the end)

"Stiles were building a life together and your worried about what the best type of flower is to put in the centerpiece?"

"Hey, we can't start our lives with fucked up choices first it's the flowers and next thing you know the band can't make it and then--"

"Will you stop worrying about all the details I'm not marrying you for your choice in flowers, do you love me?" Jackson asked "Yes of course, but what does that have to do with this?" Stiles asked with a slight eyebrow raise "Well because if you love then everything's going to be perfect. As long as your by my side nothing else matters. Because when you walk down that aisle I want to know that this is forever so, when I'm with you the flowers and the decorations and even some of the god damn people don't matter because it's not them I'm marrying its you. With you I'm finally home." Jackson said as he casually picked up Stiles hand and then used the other to put his headphones on.

Stiles stood awestruck.  Jackson still always managed to surprise him to this day, and the truth is Stiles wasn't even worried about the flowers. He was worried about what comes after and what was coming on this trip. The last time they were here their relationship was falling apart before Stiles eyes as Jackson laid in a hospital bed for what had to be the longest week of his life. His **_mate_** constantly going in and out of ICU. He was terrified that this stupid town would ruin everything they worked so hard to build up.Jackson somehow managed to pick up on that and reassure Stiles on things he wasn't even aware were causing him inner turmoil. The truth was that Stiles had never seen someone as profoundly brilliant as Jackson, he didn't need Stiles, so he always waited for the other shoe to drop, he always gave him an out, but Jackson never took it and Stiles eventually worked out his insecurities. But heading back to Beacon Hills it felt as if all his walls were crashing down and everything that he had ever done wasn't as significant as what happened when they stepped out of those plane doors. Sometimes Hell is a place better left unexplored, and they were running head first toward the door.

Stiles fondly twirled with the silver band on his hand and surprised Jackson by leaning over and simply kissing the smirk right off his face as the calm echo of _Backseat Serenade_ blasted through Jackson's headphones.

"Headfirst right?"

"Headfirst" Jackson replied steeling himself as the planes descent was announced

"What the hell does that even mean?" Liam asked as he popped his head around the seat to look at them

"Yeah you keep saying that but no one know what the hell your talking about." Malia added

"Jackson does" Stiles replied smiling adoringly at Jackson as he beamed back

"You two are so fucking gross, please stop with the god damn goo goo eyes before I get the urge to vomit and use Lydia's purse as a barf bag" Cora replied rolling her eyes so hard Stiles was actually concerned they might fall out of her head.

"You wouldn't" Lydia said glaring at her girlfriend as she only shrugged in response before Cora relented and took Lydia's hand as an apology.

Lydia only huffed at her in mild annoyance and turning back to Stiles and Jackson said

"It means that no matter what your going to do this together and handle the issues by not jumping headfirst back in the drama, but keeping their eyes open."

When Stiles looked at her with a look of sudden surprise and Jackson a look of confusion she explained "You guys should really close your bedroom you can get kinda loud, not always a good thing"

the rest of the pack flinched suddenly making Stiles blush and Jackson turn to glare at Lydia

"Don't forget what we taught you. This place is a different kind of hell so this isn't a time to slip up... I know you've heard us talking but we haven't told you everything that happened and it's better that we don't for everyone." Lydia continued

"We know more than you think" Kira spoke up for the first time since the conversation started

"The full story is a hell of a lot worse than what you've heard" Lydia added

"Then maybe you should fill us in" Mason added curiously

Stiles heartbeat sped up as he opened his mouth. "A few years ago we were with this pack, the Hale Pack. They were completely dysfunctional, we all were, but we made it work. Mostly because we had to but, things changed. Jackson became a Kanima, and I didn't liked him so I had no problem with him getting a taste of his own greed after he begged for the bite for the wrong reasons and it turned on him. But then, he started killing people, he wasn't even aware he was doing it but things went from bad to worse after that. The Argents, you know the hunter family we ran into a little while back, well they have their own branch in Beacon Hills and made it their own mission to take Jackson out, long story short Derek the Alpha of the Hale pack and his uncle killed him before they could."

"But how the hell is he alive then?" Liam questioned

"I brought him back. True love doesn't just work in Disney movies" Lydia answered

"Huh." Malia said before turning to Stiles so he could continue

"Then why aren't you two together?" Liam interjected

"Because our relationship may have been able to save Jackson then but you can't make a sinking ship float. We had so many issues to work through and we just kept sticking a band-aid on them and hoping they went away. By the time we were actually ready to be together, all that was left was false hope and more mistakes than we could make up for" Lydia replied

"It's ok though because we decided that we could still both use somebody so we became friends, that summer Jackson was forced to hang out with Stiles because I wanted to hang out with Stiles and things just _clicked._ They started hanging out more and now that Jackson was a regular werewolf, Stiles had no choice but to help him with control and along the way things turned into something more without either of them noticing." Lydia said

"Derek needed more betas though so he kept trying to recruit me even though I already told him I wanted nothing to do with his pack of mini dicks" Jackson added casually as he leaned against Stiles

"And?" Mason and Malia added impatiently

"And Derek didn't like that, especially because his ex boyfriend was training someone who was supposed to be his beta." Stiles answered

"So then what you dated, anyway and he found out and then like tried to kill you?" Liam asked growing angry

"No, he didn't find out Scott did" Jackson answered

"Your best friend?" Kira asked

"Ex best friend" Stiles and Lydia added

"Okay so your _ex_ best friend found out so what?" Malia asked confused

"Well Lydia threw us a coming out party and he didn't seem to realize and crashed the party with the pack we weren't even aware he was even apart of, then proceeded to tell Stiles in front of everyone that Jackson was just using him before starting a fight in the middle of my party" Lydia said

she still hadn't gotten over what Scott had done and she seriously doubted she ever truly would. He was horrible to Stiles and part of the reason the Jackson and Stiles became such a huge mess.

"He, long story short, ended up pushed in the pool and kicked out of the party."

"Stiles and I left, we went to the preserve for some privacy and spent the rest of the night there." Jackson fondly before continuing "But the next morning Stiles found the promise ring I was going to give him and put it on before our presence was demanded at the the Hale's House."

"Ok but none of this seems that bad." Liam said

"We're getting there. Anyway at this meeting Derek decided to tell Stiles under no uncertain terms that we had to break up. He made up some bullshit reason about it being to dangerous because I was a werewolf and then everyone else had to add there own two cents" Jackson muttered in mild annoyance

Stiles, who had been pretty quiet up to this point, continued. His voice slightly shaky, "They saw the ring on my finger and flipped out, they thought it was an engagement ring and before I could even correct them I lost my temper and told them all exactly where they could shove all their fake concern. Then the Argent's came in and dragged me out of the house. Derek and his pack held Jackson back as I screamed and then threw me in the back of a van before taking off. They took me to my house after they drugged me and dropped me in my room. They tied me to a chair for about an hour before Lydia came and got me, after she left to go help Jackson we both met in the lilac filled field from that morning, we called it Wonderland." Stile said his eyes now staring to tear as he slowly shook his head before continuing "We were only there for a second, just a second. Jackson told me that we needed to go to the police station and then get the hell out of town. Before I knew what was happening Jackson was yelling a--" Stiles stopped and tried to catch himself Jackson kissed his forehead lightly before jumping in

"The Argent's hunter's showed up, they thought they should take things into their own hands and just started shooting us down. I managed to take most of it since, but Stiles still managed to get hit a few times and my vision got all blurred. Stiles managed to drag himself across the field toward me and into some shade, but we stared losing a lot f blood, and bullets were wolvesbane so I wasn't healing, and we were there fore 5 minutes before anyone found us. The first face we saw was Lydia's and she was crying. We both knew were weren't going to make it, so we said goodbye to everyone and i told Stiles I loved him. The funny thing about death like that is you can feel it coming as you slowly go numb and lose the ability to breathe. The last thing a remember after that is Stiles grabbing my hand tightly before everything went black and it all just _stopped."_

"We were in that field for another 10 minutes before the paramedics got there and managed to restart our hearts before rushing us to the hospital." Stiles said "I woke up first a couple hours after my surgery and everyone was covered in blood and some of it was still wet and fresh, and in Lydia's hair and Jackson wasn't there. I found out that he was pretty much a few cuts away from death and I lost it. I couldn't feel him and Derek and his pack didn't even have the decency to look me in the eyes and tell me what had happened to him. After that I told them if Jackson didn't make it I'd take it upon myself to exploit all their weaknesses and take them out. They left, and all the will I had to fight went with them and I just sobbed into Lydia's blood soaked dress until i passed out. When I woke up I went to find Jackson's room and held his hand and talked until he woke up. It took him weeks to get better and they kept finding more bullet wounds and they had to pump him for wolvesbane poisoning three times after his surgery and his heart stopped another 2 times before he was stable enough to go home. And the pack didn't visit not once, nothing, no apology just radio silence. So, when me and Lydia got early acceptance letters we decided to get revenge. After we did we left and we haven't been back since." Stiles finished

"Oh my god" Mason said looking petrified

"What the hell? Why are we even helping them?!" Malia said as anger pulsed through her

"Because the alpha pack will destroy the whole town including my dad, and they don't deserve to die because the Hale Pack can't keep themselves together" Jackson answered as he tried to comfort a shaking Stiles

"I can't believe we haven't heard this before just now" Kira said "Did you know?" She turned to Cora

"I didn't know it was that bad." Cora said looking genuinely disgusted at her brother's behavior as well as the pack's.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Mason asked

"Because we don't like to relive that awful week, and were a pack we didn't want you to feel like we couldn't protect you and then after that there was never a right time." Lydia answered studying her nails through her white knuckled grip on Cora's hand.

"Well all I know is that you guys are not weak, and anyone who would think that is stupid, we definitely don't but your right this isn't like stuff we've done before but were already better and more equipped than the fucking sorry excuse those people call a pack, so we'll all keep our eyes open." Kira said determined 

Everyone stared shocked at Kira, she never really talked like that.

"Well I'm feeling better already." Lydia said smiling at her pack proudly

"Everybody's waiting...." Stiles quoted

"Everybody's watching to see the fall out even when your sleeping, keep your eyes open." Kira finished at Stiles smiled for the first time since this conversation started

"What?" Liam questioned

"It's from a Taylor Swift song" Kira answered and Malia groaned

"Hey, don't hate especially when you like Iggy Azalea" Mason said playfully shoving Malia

"Oh yeah, hey I know that song is that the one that Liam played for a whole week on guitar after you and Hayden bonded over it the first time you met?" Mason laughed and poked Liam when he bared his teeth at him

"Yeah, it is" Kira said remembering suddenly as her and Mason laughed

"It can be our mantra for this trip" Malia said

"Yeah, I like it." Cora added

"Eyes Open." Stiles repeated

"Eyes open" everyone simultaneously responded before the packing up their things as the plane finally came to a stop an the doors opened

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 As they exited the plane door, they were greeted by the surprise of Stiles' dad and Melissa

"Dad, Melissa what re you doing here?" Stiles asked as he walked over to hug the Sheriff

"Well we heard you were coming in to help deal with our little problem, Melissa was the one who suggested we should call you, so we figured the least we could do was pick you up from the airport." The Sheriff answered

"Deaton wants to see you guys first but if your hungry we can take you guys out to eat when you get back, our treat" Melissa says as she hugs Stiles tightly

"Yeah, that sounds great. Melissa this is the our pack, that's Liam and Mason between Jackson and Lydia. Behind Jackson is Kira and next to her is Malia, our not-yet-official pack pup Hayden couldn't make it, too many tests but she'll come down if things get too bad." Stiles explained

"It's nice to finally meet everyone and put names to the faces we hear so much about." Melissa replied

"Well let's go get your bags." The sheriff said as Stiles turned toward Melissa and began walking

"Hey Melissa, what flowers to you think we should put in the centerpiece?"

The whole pack groaned

"Lilies definitely lilies"

 

\--------------------------

 

 "What do you mean you called in another pack to help?" Derek growled

"Exactly what I said, I've called in another pack whose dealt with this before" Deaton said stoically

"Derek we could use all the help we can get" Scott said cocking his head to indicate Derek needed to calm down

"Fine, who are they?" Derek asked

"Their known as The Blood Clan, their from New York." Deaton answered cryptically

"That's doesn't sound ominous at all." Allison muttered

"There are 9 members, however they have many allies all over for doing exactly what they're doing right now, helping." Deaton continued as if she hadn't spoken

"Why are they called The Blood Clan?" Erica asked suspiciously through pursed red lips and a haughtily raised eyebrow

"Because they aren't bonded by blood like most pack's, only two of them are related. They made there own family and their own life. That as well as the fact that they are known for wearing a lot of red" Deaton answered

"That's it?" Isaac asked sure that Deaton was leaving something out

"Well they aren't like most packs they are known to be kind and very helpful to those who are courteous toward them." Deaton answered

"And the people who aren't" Isaac asked

"Well let's just say there are other ways to kill a person than by spilling blood, they also happen to be known for their unique brands of punishment" Deaton added

"And you brought them here?!" Derek growled stepping forward only to be blocked by the mountain ash line

"Well yes, I happen to actually be quite close with their alpha pair so it only made sense I called them." Deaton said simply raising an eyebrow at Derek's rash behavior

"They don't sound safe" Erica said siding with Derek

"And how well do you actually know them?" Boyd asked

"Like the back of my hand. They wouldn't hurt a fly, unless that fly was known or mass murders and it was their last resort." Deaton replied

"They aren't your conventional pack though only 4 of them are werewolves." Deaton added after a moment

"What are the rest?" Erica asked stepping forward into Deaton's space, as close as she could with the ash line

He simply smiled and shook his head before he went back to stocking his store.

Erica growled and kicked her foot out at the ash line

Suddenly they heard a car pull into the parking lot.

"What's the sheriff doing here." Derek asked with a furrowed brow

 

A few seconds later the door opened and several familiar scents stepped in

 

"Bringing us" Stiles replied through a smirk

"STILES?!" Scott screeched through wide eyes

"Scott, what no hello?" Stiles replied through a sharp smirk. He was going to need it for the rest of this trip, though he learned from the best as he looked over at Jackson's mask of indifference.

"Your a member of The Blood Clan?!" Erica asked wide eyed and skeptically through a doubtful sneer "What are you their bitch?"

Several growls reverberated through the Clan

"No, he's our alpha and you'd do well to remember that before you lose your tongue Slutty Barbie." Malia said calmly

Erica leapt forward only to be met with several pairs of glowing eyes that lighted up at the exact same time. This made her take a moment to pause

"Your their alpha, how can you be their alpha your not even a werewolf?" Allison asked genuinely curious

"I'm not, but you don't have to be an Alpha to have a pack." Stiles replied to her coldly before turning to Deaton and breaking out into a grin

"Hey Deaton, meet our pack, pack Deaton- Deaton, the pack."

"It's nice to meet you all, might I ask everyone's names?" Deaton inquired

"Oh yeah, you know me and Stiles as well as Lydia. Hayden couldn't make it, but behind Lydia is Liam, next to him is Mason and Malia, on my right is Kira and Cora is getting some things from the car." Jackson said nodding

"CORA?!" Derek growled "My sister has nothing to do with your pack she's is South America"

"Oh denial, huh not expected. No, but seriously she's in the car I'm sure you can smell her. She's been in New York for the past year and a half, after we rescued her our first time dealing with the Alpha Pack." Lydia said "Also we've been dating for the past 5 months"

"And 6 days" Cora added as she walked through the door and took Lydia's hand before looking at her brother "Hi Derek, I haven't seen you since you tracked me down two years ago and then barely spoke to me since"

"Because you never called!'" Derek said

"The phone's a two way line, Derek" Cora said through a glare that looked strangely similar to Stiles

Derek looked between them. And growled but stopped after they all looked at him unimpressed and turned to Stiles. They stared at eachother for a few seconds before Stiles spoke up

"Hi Derek"

"Stiles" Derek answered

"Still speaking in one word answers I see." Stiles answered

"Still trying to interfere in my family and take my pack I see" Derek answered

"Please, you lost your pack all on your own, by being such a failwolf . Anyway why would I purposely steal your pack Derek? When I left I was done with you and everyone else here, and so were Jackson and Lydia. I don't have anything to do with you anymore, and I don't want to I'm just here for what's left of my family here and that includes Deaton, so would you kindly shut the fuck up so I can finish explaining?" Stiles retorted

"A fuck up. You forgot to mention he's a fuck up when you threw failwolf in there." Jackson said

"Right that too." Lydia said

The Hale Pack growled only to have The Clan all turn and flash their eyes various colors.

"Interesting." Deaton said

"What?" Stiles asked turning to face him

"Your eyes all flash yet two of you are human" Deaton inquired

"Oh well, Jackson, Liam, Cora and Hayden are all werewolves but yeah me and Mason are technically human and Lydia's a banshee and Kira's a kitsune. But, Malia's a werecoyote though, so still a type of wolf"

"Interesting" Deaton repeated

"Explain" Derek demanded

"In a second your going to have to explain to the hospital staff why my foot filled the vacancy in your ass if you don't shut up." Kira sassed surprisingly before her pack turned to her with shocked but proud smiles

"Anyway I'm the alpha and since I'm just waiting for the mating bond to be completed my eyes only flash silver. I've been training in New York though. I got really into elemental magic while one of the pack's up there showed me how to control my spark." Stiles said

"And I happened to pick up on the whole flashing eyes thing when I started training to be the pack warrior, doesn't come with much but my eyes do tend to flash when I get over emotional. Perks of being a human in a not-so-werewolf pack" Mason said smiling

"Anyway we just came to check in and tell you we'll be staying at my dad's place if you need us Deaton." Stiles said completely dismissing the Hale pack

"I'm glad you came and could help us Alpha Whittemore" Deaton said

"YOUR MARRIED?!" Isaac said surprised with Allison, while everyone else seemed furious

"Not for another week. The wedding's in coming up, soon." Jackson added kissing Stiles cheek much to the packs chagrin.

"Your only 20!" Scott said hurriedly

"Yeah, thanks Scott I wasn't aware of my own age" Stiles replied

"You don't have to be a genius to see these two are in love. So, it really doesn't matter whether they get married in a week or 2 years from now they'll still love eachother just as much then as they do now." Cora added

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Scott asked

"Because I don't want you there." Stiles said like it was obvious

"Why would he want someone at his wedding, who doesn't support his marriage and who's bright idea almost got his fiance killed?" Lydia asked

"No, it actually did get him killed" Stiles added "His heart stopped three times"

"So no, Scott your not invited." Jackson added

"But he's my best friend." Scott added

"I haven't been your best friend since I walked away from you at that pool. Goodbye Scott." Stiles said before looking at Derek "Alpha Hale" he said before he turned to the door and walked out followed by Jackson and the rest of his pack.

 

This was going to be a _really_ long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry bout the late update I wanted to do one 2 weeks ago but I was grounded... let's just say my parents were more than fair seeing as the things I was involved in consisted of heavy amounts of tequila (not drunk by me!), drunk cab rides in New York City, lost shoes, a horse and Taylor Swift but I was feeling inspired and hope this update doesn't disappoint.


	7. I miss the late nights dont miss you at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up... bombs are dropped. You get the gist just read and enjoy :)  
> Oh and notes at the bottom concerning upd8s so I think everyone will be happy
> 
> Chapter title is from I miss the misery by Halestorm

"Where are we?" Liam asked as he left the car

"A diner" Lydia answered

"I know that but why are we at a diner?" Liam asked rolling his eyes

"Because I'm hungry and we promised the sheriff and Melissa we'd let them take us for food after we got back" Jackson scoffed

"I like food. I really don't care where we are as long as the foods good." Mason replied shrugging

"Good, then let's go." Lydia said before walking inside leaving everyone else to follow

\------------------------

"So this is where you grew up?" Malia asked

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for the constant threat of immediate _death_ , I'd probably still love it here."

"Well that and you know the last time we were here we almost died and no one cared." Jackson said

"That too." Stiles said leaning into Jackson

"Hey! I cared.. We cared." The sheriff added after a second when Melissa elbowed him

"I know you did Dad." Stiles replied looking at his father

"So how's it going in New York?" Melissa asked as she smiled sweetly at Stiles and Jackson

"Amazing. It's really fast paced but once you get used to everything it's actually not that bad."

"The subway still stinks though." Jackson added

"The subway always stinks, werewolf nose or not" Stiles pointed out

"But there's a McDonalds on like every corner" Kira said

"Oh, and there's always somewhere to get coffee, but  we usually go to Starbucks" Mason replied

"Always Starbucks." Liam said rolling his eyes looking pointedly at Mason, who just shoved him lightly

"Got it. Reasons to love New York, Starbucks and crappy subways" Melissa replied amused

"Columbia also has an amazing scientific research lab which I use all the time, they've even let Stiles help me on some of my projects." Lydia answered

"Oh really?" The sherriff asked before turning to his son "Blow up any labs yet, kid?"

"No, thanks for the support though Dad, really means a lot." Stiles retorted sarcastically

"I'm just saying, it's not like you didn't pull fire alarms, destroy teachers offices, hide fugitives, steal police vans, and _blow up teachers labs_ for revenge back in high school." John said

"You stole a police van?" Mason asked

"You blew up a lab?" Liam said eyes wide with mirth and shock

"The police van was for protection!" Stiles answered

"And the lab? That wasn't for revenge?" Lydia question with a raised eyebrow

"Well, Harris was a dick. He shouldn't have said I didn't know how to make basic chemistry reactions. I know chemistry, I just sucked at his class."

"Did he really deserve the week of blue hair and burned off eyebrows?" Jackson asked

"You blew off his eyebrows? HA, you have got to teach me that." Liam added

"Me too." Mason added as well

"Don't even think about it." John said

"Cora are you ok? You've been strangely silent." Stiles asked from his position under Jackson's arm after a moment of silence

"Yeah, it's just something feels.... off" Cora said

"Ok. Off how?" Malia asked

"I don't know" Cora added furrowing her eyebrows in frustration before leaning into Lydia.

"We'll figure it out we always do." Stiles said confidently

"Besides you shouldn't w--"

"Waste the sun today worrying about tomorrow" Someone finished from behind Stiles

Stiles stiffened before quickly turning around

"Oh my god." Stiles said looking silently shocked

"You have got to be kidding me." Lydia said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jackson growled

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No, you couldn't because we have a reason to be here." Jackson retorted

"And who says I don't?"

"How did you find us?" Stiles asked looking up defiantly

"Oh, I'll always find you Stiles"

"Theo.." Stiles warned

"What?" Theo asked tilting his head slightly "I am apart of the alpha pack. So I have a reason to be here. The question is why are you?"

"We're here to help" Kira answered looking sympathetically at Stiles

"The Hale Pack? Ha, even you can't save them now." Theo answered before turning to Stiles

"So how's life without me?" Theo asked

"Plesant" Cora answered

"I wasn't talking to you." Theo retorted not taking his eyes off Stiles. He leaned in slowly and Stiles subconsciously leaned forward at the obvious challenge before Jackson pulled him back

"Still the same, you know he's always holding you back Stiles. I would never do that. I never _did_ that."

"Shut up Theo." Stiles answered

"Your still resisting. Where did that get you the last time?" Theo asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement

"Oh that's right, in my bed." Theo finished 

Jackson growled before standing up

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Theo said before they spotted several pairs of red eyes around the restaurant

"Your a dick, Theo" Stiles said growing angrier than he thought possible but then again Theo had that effect on people

"You like it" Theo replied completely sure "Too much of a good thing bores you Stiles and I am definitely a good thing, but don't interfere with the Hale Pack. We don't want to give Deucalion another reason to want to kill you."

"What the hell happened to you Theo?" Lydia asked

"He did." Theo answered nodding his head toward stiles

"I've changed you haven't Theo." Stiles said looking at Theo with contempt

"No you haven't, you just think so because you've survived more than you thought possible. You think that changes people, but the truth is all it does is make you stronger and more resilient. You're more resilient but you're not different. That's a good thing though. It means when I come for you, because you know I will, you'll be ready. You may not miss me that much right now Stiles, but you did. When I left you were a wreck and you and I both know it. Doesn't matter who your with or who you'll be with, you always miss me. Don't worry I won't hold it against you and I'm sure no one else does either. I'm amazing but you know that. You miss the late nights and the phone calls. You even miss the screaming, the pain in your heart, and the fighting. So don't kid yourself, you miss me Stiles. You always do." Theo says reaching out to run his fingers down Stiles chin only for them to be caught mid air by Stiles forceful hand and ice cold stare. Theo just laughed  before ripping his hand from Stiles grasp.

"Bye." Theo says looking at an enraged Jackson before nodding to Stiles and the rest of the table only to laugh and shake his head when he was met with fierce glares before he walked out the door and was followed by the rest of the Alpha Pack, who barely spared a look in their direction

"That was Theo Raeken? Wow. He grew up." Melissa said after a moment of silence

"Hold on that was Theo Raeken? The kid you were with for 3 years after your mother died, that cold heartless boy was Theo Raeken?"

"Yeah." Stiles sighed before turning to Jackson

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jackson said gripping Stiles hand tightly and raising him from his seat

As they exited the restaurant Stiles couldn't help thinking Theo might have meant more than what he said. It sounded less like a warning and more like truths and that thought was terrifying. For once Theo might actually have been right. He may be resilient now but when this is all over he has no idea who will be left standing and how he'll feel at the end.

 

 _Lost._  is mind supplied 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so honestly this is one of my favorite fics to write, like seriously. Now a lot of things happened and of course they happened the week of my birthday when I was supposed to be focusing on updates. My friend got sent to the hospital for something I really don't want to talk about but I got to see her on my birthday, she's still getting better and out of ICU. Bottom line it was a very interesting birthday, but it also gave me some much needed inspiration and I FINISHED. So, all the chapters are done and they will be posted either once a week or maybe twice in one week depending on how I feel. Hope everyone's excited and I can't wait for you all to read them.


	8. Counting my footsteps and praying the floor won't fall through... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learn through Stiles and the Blood Clan all they've been through. Information about certain things raise more questions than answers. If anything is going to go wrong... oh hell everything is already going wrong how much worse can it get? (Fuck, looking back how ironic is this, statement?)
> 
> \-----  
> Some lyrics that inspired the chapter:
> 
> Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight, well I stopped picking up and this is to let you know why. - Dear John  
> When we tried it, we were a fire with no smoke, rags to riches but I'm addicted to being broken. Take my breath away, you know I'm bound to choke when I close my eyes I still see your ghost. So what do I do now? - DKLA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the last chapter, I don't know what happened but when I looked back at the update it had a completely wrong date so I know some people might not have seen it. It's all fixed now though and as promised here is the next chapter (look @ me all on time and shit) 
> 
> This chapter (title) is based on Dear John by Taylor Swift

"Stiles..Stiles... STILES" Liam screamed

"What?" Stiles mumbled pushing his face further into Jackson's chest as he tried to ignore him

"You guys need to get up. There's people downstairs asking for you." Liam replied

"What people at" Jackson asked before looking over his fiancé's head at the clock "7 o'clock in the morning?"

"Derek's pack. Apparently they had another run in with the Alpha's and are actually looking for help this time." Liam said

"And they couldn't do that at I don't know like noon? Why the hell are they even here? What could have possibly gone wrong in the few hours between when we last talked and this morning?" Stiles questioned more to himself than Liam

"I don't know but we better find out." Jackson said before sliding out of the bed at walking to go put clothes on

"Woah. I didn't need to see that." Liam said turning his head quickly when he got a full view of naked Jackson

"I did." Mason said suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Stiles turned to glare at him before looking at Jackson appreciatively and then getting up from his bed. He, unlike Jackson, had been smart enough to put on sweatpants last night. He got up before wincing slightly

"Oh my god. I so didn't need to see that either." Liam said scrunching his face in disgust.

"What?" Jackson and Stiles said looking confused

"Stiles is limping. I mean I know you top but geez you could ease up. My alpha is limping that's some information I didn't need confirmed. I don't need to be picturing either of you naked." Liam shuttered

"Jackson tops? Hayden owes me $5." Mason said thoughtfully before he turned and walked out behind Liam who was already halfway to the stairs.

"Are there no boundaries?" Stiles asked blushing lightly

"None." Jackson said shaking his head slightly before turning to Stiles and throwing him over his shoulder and spinning around toward the door

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down! Jackson. I'm not a princess."

"Shut up princess limps-a-lot." Jackson smirked as they made their way down the stairs Stiles couldn't help but laugh, which made Jackson in turn smile. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Jackson spun Stiles around as he laughed.

Jackson began to lightly tickle Stiles feet, which were still extremely sensitive, even with his socks on, which only made him laugh harder.

Someone coughed loudly interrupting them abruptly.

Jackson turned to glare at Derek before placing Stiles neatly on the ground. Their pack seemed completely amused and at home as they looked fondly at their alpha pair (or Stackson as they dubbed them). The Hale Pack however, did not.

The atmosphere in the room quickly changed as the air around them suddenly became tense and suffocating. Stiles began to nervously fiddle with the ring on his finger until Jackson reached down and gripped his hand so tight he thought he might shatter his wrist.

"What happened?" Jackson asked curtly

"Nothing." Derek said

"Then why are you here?" Jackson growled Stiles interrupted quickly as he could see the situation was slowly slipping from their grasp as they began to lose control of their tempers.

"Hey, look before this turns into a match between who's ego is the biggest and who has the best eyebrow game can you just tell us what happened." Stiles said with a raised eyebrow

"Fine. The Alpha Pack has been suspiciously inactive since you and your pack came into town and we want to know why. We barely know anything about the Alpha Pak but we've been dealing with them for weeks and it's never been this silent. So, I wanna know whatever you can tell us before they aren't silent anymore." Derek answered

"You know nothing about them? Seriously? They've been here for weeks and you still know nothing about them? What have you been doing this entire time?" Cora asked managing to sound clearly shocked but unimpressed at the same time.

"We've been keeping this town safe. We have been trying to find information on anyone besides Deucalion but no one knows anything, and anyone who does turns around and never speaks to us again because they've heard the stories and the rumors and don't wanna end up with their head on a pike." Erica sassed

"Or with a steel rod through there spine." Isaac added bitterly looking at Derek

"Well, lucky for you, and unfortunately for us, we aren't like that. We'll help you." Kira said looking at Stiles and Jackson. Kira had become surprisingly close with Jackson and Stiles ever since they met. If Stiles was ready to trust them enough to put all of their lives on the line the least she could do was return that trust.

"Thank you." Scott said slightly relieved and very grateful

\---------

"Well the Alpha Pack consists of 6 members. There are the twin Alphas, Ethan and Aiden Carver. They are known to be vicious, even though they are at the bottom of the chain of command for the Alpha Pack. They work extremely well together and when they take on their true alpha form their bodies mesh together to form one very huge, very blood thirsty wolf." Stiles said looking at the Hale Packs shocked faces before continuing

"Next is Ennis Johnson. He's the brute of the bunch. He's not very smart or fast, but he's really huge. The last time we dealt with him he crushed Kira's spine with his elbow as he simultaneously ripped a rib out of some poor girls helpless chest and used it to stab Jackson. He may be slow but he packs a serious punch. Right behind him are Deucalion's second in commands. "

"Kali Torres is the literal true form of Satan in the shape of a women with a serious need for a pedicure. She uses her toes to slash peoples throats and her agility to keep her silent and deadly" Lydia said quickly cutting in as she could see where this was going. It wasn't anywhere good.

"Lastly is brains behind the operations, Theo Raeken. He's smart, conniving, brash, and very cold hearted. He's---"

"Wait Theo Raeken? _Stiles'_ Theo?" Scott asked in surprise

Jackson growled as wrapped a possessive arm around Stiles waist from their position on the couch.

"Yes." Lydia answered

"He's part of the Alpha pack seriously?"

"Yes Scott, seriously." Lydia said growing impatient

"Who's Theo Raeken?" Derek asked

"Oh, I forget you weren't there for that part of our lives. Well, everyone knows the story of Stiles and Theo, it was the craziest most epically tragic love stories in a long time. I mean seriously it was worse than Jackson and Lydia's" Erica said

"And that's saying something" Isaac mumbled

"What happened?" Allison asked but quickly turned to Stiles to explain as soon as Erica opened her mouth. If she was going to hear this she didn't want Erica's gossip. She wanted the truth, then maybe she could get a better idea of who their dealing with.

Stiles silently looked around the room and noticed all eyes on him so he opened his mouth, not really sure what to say and words just began to slowly fall out.

"When I was 9 my mom got really sick. I was really little so I didn't really know what was going on but as soon as I figured it out, I was a mess. It tried to take care of them, my mom and dad, but things just got worse. It got to the point where she couldn't even remember who I was anymore. Scott was always in the hospital then so that's how him and I got close, but there was this other kid that was always in the hospital. His name was Theo, I didn't know who he was but after he introduced himself and we started talking he started hanging around with me and Scott a lot at school. We were all best friends that whole year, but then my mom died. I didn't know how to handle it. I was so lost and my dad was drinking and I was only 10 just barely 11. I had no idea what I was doing, but Theo did. He had lost his sister earlier that year and his parents were a mess. His mom was always high and his dad was always working. He knew what it was like to be barely hanging on by a thread. So, we got closer. Theo taught me how to cook, clean, and even help pay the bills. I kept thinking to myself this is crazy, I'm only 11. An 11 year old should not have to deal with all of this. But then again we were all pretty fucked up for 11 because Scott spent that summer at his grandma's house with his mom hiding from his dad but that's a whole different story. I spent all summer with Theo, and when we got back from summer break and started middle school everything was different. I had been obsessed with Lydia since I was in the 3rd grade and now all of the sudden I had these feelings for Theo, these really confusing feelings. I kept thinking that I wasn't supposed to feel this way, that Theo was a guy and it was wrong and that I liked girls. I was so confused. But then one day Theo was walking me home and I had said something stupid and Theo just got this really intense look on his face and leaned over and kissed me. It wasn't like in the movies where the fireworks suddenly go off or where everything suddenly clicks into place and the birds start singing or something. It felt right though, it felt really right and really amazing. Then I didn't really care what anyone else thought or said or whether people thought it was right or wrong, I just wanted to be with Theo. Suddenly,  wasn't scared to be who I was anymore, especially if it meant that who I was got to be loved by Theo. We started dating almost right after that, in secret though. Scott found out pretty quickly since he was with us all the time. He was cool about it though. Eventually Jackson noticed I wasn't pining over Lydia anymore and got all weird and defensive. Theo got upset and shut it down pretty quickly. Before he did though one of the guys on the JV lacrosse team made a comment. Something like "Defending your boyfriend?" and Theo just looked him in the eyes and said "Yeah, I am" before knocking his front teeth out and calmly walking down the hall like he didn't just out us to the entire school. Danny came out like right after that and everyone was so supportive all of us, especially my dad. We were like the it couple. Everyone knew who we were and nobody questioned it, we were just Stiles and Theo. I mean don't get me wrong, we had our problems but we always worked it out. Until one day we didn't. Theo saw me talking to this guy named Brett, I think. Brett was openly bisexual and hit on anything that moved, which apparently included me. Theo got so angry, and jealous and he got really possessive to the point where he'd follow me home and text me all the time and he always wanted to know where I was. I got really freaked out and told him he needed to calm down, but he didn't. Things only got worse, and one day he just went up to Brett when he saw him talking to me and slammed his fingers in a locker. He broke all 5 of them and the proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life in the hallway. I couldn't get him off Brett. I just kept screaming and pulling but he wouldn't let go. Then the two of them slammed into me and I got knocked into one of the lockers and passed out. All I remember is a teacher screaming and running down the hallway and Brett's blood all over Theo's knuckles and feeling blood start to stick and drip into my hair while Theo was hysterical. When I woke up I was in the hospital and I had stitches and I had a minor concusion, but other than that I was fine. Brett wasn't. He ended up with broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a brain bleed. Theo was crying and apologizing and he looked so sad and lost that I forgave him. Brett didn't, he was scared out of his mind, so he transferred to another school. I couldn't get rid of the feeling of all that blood in my hair or forget the look in Theo's eyes so Scott helped me shave off my hair. My dad was so scared when I was in the hospital, he cleaned his act up and stopped drinking himself into an early grave. Theo's mom stopped getting high and actually started paying attention long enough to realize that this was probably a toxic environment for her son. Their whole family packed up that summer and Theo spent it with me at my house. We had a couple more good memories, but our relationship was already tainted. It was still a great summer though, one of the bests. Theo thought so too, but he was just still so withdrawn. We used to be able to talk to eachother about everything wrong with our lives, but now we were the thing wrong in eachohters lives. Theo decided it was better for everyone if he just cut me off. He told me not to write or call, just promise not to forget him and what we had because one day he'd be back for me. Then he got in his mom's car and left. Just like that, it was August. I spent the rest of summer trying to get over him and put all my time and energy back into Lydia and that was it. Nobody brought Theo up and I sure as hell didn't mention him. I never knew he'd actually come back for me. He did though, but this time with the Alpha pack."

 

"Wow." Allison said

"Yeah." was all Stiles replied clearly still deep in thought and unwilling to tell her anything more.

"I mean I knew he left, but I didn't know all of that." Boyd mused

"That's because I didn't want anyone to know." Stiles said abruptly "It wasn't anyone's business"

"So why did you tell us?" Derek asked genuinely curious

"It could help figure out what the Alpha Pack really wants. They have no reason to be here ,they never do anything without a reason." Stiles said thoughtfully

"Yeah. Theo's from here. He knows this town and all the people. He may be cold hearted but he's not completely heartless." Kira added

"Yeah, I mean he clearly loved Stiles so the dude has got to be capable of feeling some emotion." Cora said

"Yeah, but he's also capable of murdering his entire pack to become an Alpha." Liam added

"That doesn't mean he's not capable of feelings! We can use that." Scott replies

"No. We won't. Theo may be apart of the Alpha Pack but he is the brains and he will notice. If we crush the last thing Theo has holding his last bit of humanity intact by using Stiles against him we lose pretty much the only chance we have of all getting out of this alive." Lydia reasons

"Then what the hell do you suggest we do?" Derek growls

"We find out what they want. Then we decide how the hell we give it to them and get them the hell out of town before everyone dies. Or we figure out how to use it against them. The choice is yours none of us really care as long as no one else dies and out Alphas get home in time for their wedding." Malia said

Stiles smiled at Malia gently, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I've got it. That's what they want. Malia your a genius!" Cora says jumping up

"What? What is it?" Kira asks

"Theo knows this town and all of the people. He knows how to get around without being seen this is a power play. The Hale Pack is something their all familiar with, what used to be a huge pack that resisted them has now shrunk to manageable numbers. They want to take you out and prove to everyone that even the most resilient of packs doesn't stand a chance." Cora explained

Lydia's eyes suddenly lite up. "They knew the only way to truly take out the Hale Pack was to get rid of everyone and everything that had to do with them. Them coming here cut off all of your allies. The last ally you had was Stiles' Pack and that was all they needed was to get him here with the last of the remaining Hales." She added

Cora nodded before finishing "So they caused enough trouble to alienate you and get Stiles to come home."

"That can't be all they want though. I mean they were clearly taunting us in the diner yesterday." Malia said

"It isn't" Jackson added with a strange newfound fear in his eyes. There was only one thing that struck the fear of God into Jackson Whittemore's eyes. And that was losing Stiles.

"They want Stiles." Malia said sitting up to look between her Alpha Pair, finally understanding "They want him to be apart of the Alpha Pack and they can't do that if he has a pack and Jackson's in the way. So if they kill all of us while we're here or get you to kill all of us it's like killing two birds with one stone. A new Alpha and no more enemies."

"So what do we do?" Mason asked

"We fight, just like we always do." Jackson said

"Eyes Open right?" Liam asked

"Eyes Open." The Clan replied (much to the Hale Pack's confusion)

\----------------------------------------

Later that night as they sat in the Stilinski family house while watching a movie Jackson noticed how tense Stiles had been all day. He was usually his most relaxed when he was with his pack and safely in Jackson's arms but right now, he seemed tenser than he had been during the entire trip. 

"What's wrong baby?" Jackson asked quietly placing his hand on Stiles cheek only for him to lean into it and look up at him through dark, haunted eyes.

"We've dealt with this before and the last time we barely made it out alive. I'm not sure coming here was the best idea. I mean my dad can take care of himself, I'm supposed to be taking care of all of you." Stiles said

"And you're doing a great job. Trust me, we all love you Stiles and we wouldn't be here if we didn't. We'll be fine, we know what they want and this time we know exactly what were up against." Jackson said  pulling Stiles closer into his chest. He hated seeing him like this. Stiles deserved so much more than to be in a state of constant fear. He deserved to be happy and god help him if Jackson wasn't going to do everything in his power to make that happen.

"That's the thing. We have no idea what they want. I mean if they really wanted me they would have taken me already and threatened me the second we stepped off the plane. IF they even really wanted the Hale Pack right after they took me they could have taken them all out, and Cora too. They want something else. They wouldn't have left us all this time to figure out what they wanted if they weren't planning something and I'm scared were not gonna know until its too late." Stiles answered

Jackson looked up to see the movie paused as everyone had turned to listen in on their conversation. Nothing could ever be private anymore he thought to himself

"So what do we do now?" Jackson asked

"I have no idea" Stiles replied

"That's scary, even you don't have a plan." Jackson mused

"Yeah, it really is." Stiles replied before putting his head back in Jackson's hand and intertwining their other fingers before motioning for Cora to continue the movie.

 

\------------------------

 Stiles slowly slid out of Jackson's arms before opening the bedroom door and slowly slinking through the kitchen into the backdoor and around the block.

"Stiles, I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I said I would be here didn't I Theo." Stiles said

"Yeah you did, you were always good at keeping promises." Theo said trying to make Stiles look him in the eyes

Stiles looked up sharply at Theo and glared "I didn't come here to talk about that."

"Whatever." Theo said clearly not convinced "So why did you call me here?"

"I need to know why your here."

"Ha, Stiles you know I can't tell you that." Theo said scoffing

Stiles looked at him seriously before shaking his head slightly "Theo I can't breathe, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on. This is supposed to be the happiest week of my life and I'm here with you. Once again, facing the uncertain death of everything and everyone I love. So could you please just for once be honest with me."

"I was always honest with you Stiles, and you know that. Besides why do you care so much? We haven't killed the Hale Pack, we don't plan on killing your pack so what are you so worried about?" Theo asked for once seeming genuine

"You've killed innocent people. All of you and I don't want any more blood spilled because of me. I can't have anything else on my conscience, not after everything I went through with the nogitsune. Believe it or not Theo, you were right I still care about you. I probably always will, but I don't love you anymore, not like I love Jackson and you know it. So why are you still chasing me? What do you want?" Stiles asked knowing he had Theo backed into a corner. He could either answer the question Stiles had asked or the one he had implied, and Stiles wasn't sure which answer he wanted to hear

"I just want you to be happy Stiles, I never wanted you to die and you know that. I promise no harm will come to your pack, but as for everything else? My advice is to run Stiles, please just go before you can't" Theo begged

Theo was begging he was actually begging Stiles to leave. What the hell was going on?

 

Then suddenly Stiles knew.

Theo seemed to catch on rather quickly that Stiles knew because he became quickly closed off again, putting all his walls back in place faster than Stiles could blink.

"Theo I'll give them what they want, but I'm going to need your help. I can't do this alone" Stiles said staring straight at Theo.

"Why not ask your pack?"

"You know why. They'd never let me do what has to be done."  Stiles answered

"What makes you think I will either?" Theo retorted

"Because I know you Theo. You only want me to be happy, and this will make me happy. Knowing that everyone will be safe makes me happy. So, just shut up and say yes, you know I already have a plan." Stiles replied

"This is suicide Stiles, I will not be your pill, or the rope that hangs you." Theo said coldly

"No, you won't. This is my choice to make it's my life and I chose to live it my helping people. I'm doing this with or without you Theo, so at least help me do it right." Stiles said

"Fine." Theo said

Stiles quickly turned around and began walking back to the house

"You're horrible you know that?" Theo shouted from behind him

"I know. It what keeps me awake at night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Any questions? Well, I assume since this chapter was mostly background info you might not have some but comments are always welcome. Things are about to really speed up so be on the look out for updates or your head might spin a little with how quickly things go from bad to worse. I start break soon so expect an update over the weekend and then maybe sporadically during the next two weeks.


End file.
